The Chibi Adventures of Naruko and Friends!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: See how a cosplaying 5-year-old Naruko makes news friends, deals with overprotective and dotting parents, and ... developing a crush on a certain Uchiha? A fun AU! drabble series with chibi Naruko with her family and friends!
1. Hinata and Sasuke

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hi, everyone. Well, recently I've been in a Naruto phrase that I just can't seem to get myself out of, so I decided to write this. This fanfiction was inspired by Gakuen Babysitters (manga) and Hanamaru Youchien (anime). So I hope you enjoy all of the adorableness. Again, my Naruto knowledge is little rusty so bear with me. You can see this fic one as a story by itself (an AU?) or as the one story where everyone is reincarnated into a better life where everyone receives a happy ending.

 **A/N:** Other than Minato and Kushina, this will also contain Fem!Iruka x Kakashi (This idea has been playing around in my head lately. I never was a fan of this couple until recently. So now I want to try my hand at writing a Fem!Iruka x Kakashi)

 **Ages:**

Chibi Naruko: 5

Chibi Hinata: 5

Chibi Sasuke: 5

 **Beta by:** devixenrox85

* * *

 **Hinata: Sailor Moon To The Rescue!**

"Naruko, are we're leaving soon, sweetie! You ready to go?" A young mother asked, then peeked her head from out the kitchen, eyes staring down the hall, when she heard the stomping of feet and a door slamming open. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrong and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Right on cue, the adorable, blonde, blue-eyed, pigtailed girl struck a pose that had her mother squealing.

"Awwwee! My little Naru-chan makes such an adorable Sailor Moon!" Exclaimed the hyper-excited mother, who by now had a camera in her hand taking a bunch of pictures with her new camera. While Naruko just showed a wide cheesy grin. The five-year-old was dressed up as a miniature version of Sailor Moon when she ran up to her mother.

"Mama, I'm ready to go to the park now. Naru wish to make friends!" Beamed the hyper-excited child with wide glimmering ocean blue eyes that she inherited from her father; along with the sunshine blonde locks that were currently styled into short pigtails, whiskers birthmarks on her cheeks and smooth tan skin.

"Well, let's pack our lunches and head out, dattebane!"

"Dattebayo!" replied the mini sunshine blonde, before both mother and daughter left out the door and went down to the local park. Once they got there, Kushina spotted an old classmate from high school, a stunning dark haired woman with pearly white eyes, sitting down on a bench. While Naruko ran off to go find herself a playmate to play with after saying a quick goodbye to her mother, who barely had time to warn her daughter to stay away from strangers and be on her best behavior.

Over by the swings, a little dark-haired girl sat on the ground, rubbing her eyes that were swelling up with tears. The bullies who pushed her off the swing made her feel even worse as they were throwing taunts her way. Not to mention she had lightly scraped her knee from when she was pushed to the ground. Her pretty lavender dress that her mother had to pick out for her today now had dirt caked on it, caused even more, tears to run down her face. Just when she was about to wipe them away, she felt a strong presence from behind her, followed next by a loud voice.

"Evil bullies, how dare you make a girl cry? Do you not know who I am?" The owner of the voice jabbed her thumb at her chest. The sad girl sniffed before her large pearly-white eyes took a glimpsed at the owner of the voice, and it didn't know if it was the sun itself that blinded her or the girl who stood at her back. The source, meanwhile, just stood there wearing a large smile.

"Should we care, fox face?!" One boy arrogantly taunted, but the smile on the blonde girl's face never leaving.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!" The little newcomer struck a pose that in the eyes of the other girl, made the other appear cool as you could practically see little stars twinkling in her pearly eyes. While on the other hand, with the boys...

"Ain't that a catchphrase from that show?"

"Oh, that's the one my little sister likes! Now that I think about it, she's dressed up the like the main character."

"Such babies! Girls are weak! The swings belong to us, so scram or run on to your mommies!" The self-proclaimed leader of the group mocked the two girls before harshly shoving the blonde- pigtailed girl on the ground. This resulting in her getting dirt on her costume. When she saw the dirt, she was so infuriated that, to the boy's horror as they jumped back, when her blue eyes now became ruby red.

"You bullies, you ruined my outfit!. Now you're gonna get it, dattebayo!" And with an animalistic growl, she lunged at the bullies who had to suffer at her mercy. When she was finished with them each boy was sporting a black-eye, running as fast as they could away from the scary girl who had that beat them up. The blonde girl beamed with triumph at her win as she dusted herself off, before turning around, and smiling down at the girl behind her. "Can I give ya a hand?" She offered while smiling brightly.

Large pearly white innocent eyes were stuck fixated on the adorable girl adorable in the Sailor Moon cosplay who had come to her rescue like a true hero. Her small tan chibi hand was outstretched to her, offering friendship which the dark-haired girl never had the chance to experience. The sun basking down on the other child's nearly golden-sunshine locks and in that moment she reached a conclusion. This girl was not the moon. Far from it. She was bright and warm as the sun, the teary-eyed girl dried her tears, before accepting the hand that stretched out to her.

"T-T-Thank-you f-f-or r-rescuing m-me." Hinata stuttered a thanks to her new friend. This only rewarded her with an even brighter smile from the blonde that made her cheeks flush cherry red.

"It's a protector job, such as myself, to serve justice and protect the innocents. By the way, my name is Naruko, but you can call me Naru!" exclaimed the blonde.

"M-My n-name is H-H-Hinata!"

"Hinata? Hmm, I'll call you Hina-chan, okay?"

"Okay!" Hinata, for the first time ever, beams a sincere smile, knowing that in her heart that she just found the best friend of a lifetime as the two girls spent the rest of the day playing which with reach other. They didn't notice the two ghostly figures in the background that smiled after them. Surprisingly, the ghosts looked like an older replicas version of the two girls. Both smiled as Hinata and Naruko began playing on the swing set, before disappearing quietly.

* * *

 **Sasuke: Crushes and Unrequited Young Love!**

Sasuke sat at the playground moping and hiding from the annoying, germ infecting, girls. They always surrounded him and invaded his personal space every time his mother, who hoped he would make friends, took him to the local playground, in hopes that he would make some friends with the other children. Sasuke was still in his hiding spot when something poked its head from out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here all alone?" asked the innocent voice, which caused Sasuke to scream in fright. He shortly was embarrassed by his actions, knowing that if his Aniki was here he wouldn't act in such a way. Composing himself, before setting a glare on his face and turned towards the one who disturbed his peace. It was in that moment when onyx clashed with bright blue. Both of them felt this strange, unfamiliar sensations, almost as if they have had met before, but that was stupid since this was obviously their first meeting each other, still, the feeling was there.

"Leave me alone. You're annoying." Sasuke bit out harshly, hoping this would scare the other away, but this seemed to have done the opposite effect. The girl, who looked around the same age as he, scrunched up her face into a frown before stepping over to his side. Little Sasuke had to do a double-take at what she was wearing: a green frog hoodie, the hood pulled up over her head, with matching pants. He stared at the girl, feeling quite confused - if she a frog or a toad?

"Meanie. You're a meanie. Mama says you shouldn't be mean to others, but treat them with kindness. Hi! My name is Naruko, but you can call me Naru! Nice to meet ya!" Sasuke would never admit it, but he felt himself blush as the bright smile the toad girl, (or was it frog girl?) gave him.

"Hn, girls are annoying. They're always flocking around me. I hate girls." confessed the little boy, as Naru took a seat next to him on the ground.

"Hmm, I guess that could be annoying, but I want to be your friend, nothing more. How about you get to know me and I get to know you. Deal?" The girl who looked around the same age as he took her hand from out of the pockets of her hoodie and gestured it towards Sasuke, who inwardly debated his options, before shaking the girl's soft, puny hand.

"Alright, Sasu, what's your favorite food?"

"Tomatoes."

"Tomatoes? Yuck! I like ramen! Ramen is the best!"

"Tch, tomatoes are good, you...Dobe!"

"I don't know what that is, but I feel as if you just insulted me, you ...you... Teme!"

"You don't even know that means."

"I do, too!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah, huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah huh. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mine's Orange. Orange is awesome!"

"Orange is lame, Dobe."

"TEME!" This was the result of every question that was answered,- it always ended up with some type of arguments or disagreement between the two of them. Before Sasuke realized it, he had grown comfortable in the girl's presence as they talked about different things such as their favorite cartoon, food, and etc. He didn't find her as annoying as those others girls who always flocked around him. She was like a breath of fresh air and Sasuke began thinking of her as a friend. His very first friend.

Before the two, Naruko and Sasuke, realized it, they heard their mothers calling out their names and ran over to them. That's was when the children were informed that both of their mothers were childhood best friends. Sasuke saw his new friend talking animatedly about him to her mother and felt his cheeks flush a shade of pink when she had proclaimed them as friends while explaining all the things they had a talk about today.

"Sasuke, Mother, are we ready to leave?" Politely asked a voice that had Sasuke perked up and turned towards the familiar voice, which belonged to a boy who looked four years older than him, the younger dark haired boy ran excitedly towards the older boy him and hugged him.

"Aniki!"

"Nice to see you, Otouto." The older boy responded as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, causing the little chibi to pout, that's when he ran over to Naruko, grabbed her wrist gently, and before dragging her to meet his cooler older brother.

"Naru-chan, meet my Aniki! He's the best in the world and he is suuuper cool!" Naruko, who had never seen her new friend this excited before, stare up at the older boy who had dark long hair pulled into a low ponytail. He smiled charmingly down at the chibi frog girl who was his otouto's new friend. "Nice to meet you, Naru-chan." He politely greeted.

All eyes were on Naruko, who just stood there not saying a word, eyes fixated on the boy in front of her, as the young girl brain mentally began to shut-down, her face turning such a bright shade of red that it rivaled her mother long crimson locks, before finally, the young girl proceed to promptly faint, her body tilting backwards, but not before uttering. "Ouji-sama!"

"Naru-chan?!" Fortunately, Kushina caught her daughter before she could hit the ground. Her Naruko's face was still burning cherry apple red as if she was about to explode. Mikoto giggled a little as she saw the large pink hearts that was in the little girl's eyes. "Maa, it seems like someone has a crush on my Itachi-kun~"

"Mikoto-chan, your eldest son just effortlessly charmed my baby!" Kushina hugged her precious froggy baby, who still had yet to recover from the love-struck arrow that had pierced her young maiden heart, to her chest.

"Maa, should we start planning the wedding?"

"Mikoto-chan, stop playing around! Min-chan is going have a heart attack once he hears about this! Naru-chan, stay with me! Don't get fooled by that pretty boy! Naru-chan!" Kushina kept over- dramatically calling out to the little chibi in her arms. Meanwhile, Itachi felt a heated glare directed at him, taking a glance behind him he saw it was coming from Sasuke.

"Did I do something wrong?" Itachi found himself asking, while Kushina kept repeatedly calling out Naruko's name, in the vain hopes she would answer.

 **End of the First Drabble**


	2. Gaara and Sakura

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Yo, I'm back everyone! Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter, Hinata mother was supposed to have silver eyes not white. My Bad! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

 **A/N:** None

 **Beta By:** Haikha

 **Ages:**

Chibi Gaara: 5

Chibi Sakura: 5

* * *

 **Gaara: The Fox and the Racoon!**

The playground was filled with noisy and loud children, and once again Kushina was met with an old acquaintance from her high school days. It was a pretty woman with shoulder-length, sandy-brown hair which framed her kind-looking face and indigo-coloured eye. Once she caught sight of the redheaded woman she gestured to her to come over when her eyes took in the adorable sight of the chibi walking next to her leg.

"Kushina-san it's been awhile since I last saw you, and oh my, you even came with an adorable kitsune. Hello, little kitsune? May I have your name?" The kind lady bent down to aske the little orange furred kitsune with nine tails, holding a matching stuffed toy that resembled the costume she was wearing.

"Hello, nice lady! I'm Naru and I'm five years old! Mama said that I'm growing up into a big girl!" The little girl proclaimed proudly, the lady giggling at the little girl's cute declaration.

"Is that so, then you're the same age as my little Gaara-chan. He's over there in the sandbox by himself. Would you mind playing with him Naru-chan?" asked the sweet lady, as large blue eyes looked in the directed which the lady had pointed to and there she saw a lonely little raccoon playing in the sandbox. Looking at the other, she knew she had a mission she must accomplish, puffing up her chest, gleaming bright blue eyes directed themselves up at the lady, and declared.

"Naru-chan will go make friends with Racoon-chan nice lady!" And with that said, the little kitsune took off in the direction of the sandbox, while the lady giggled, before glancing back up at her friend.

"Maa, Kushina-chan she really does takes after you I see." Smiled the woman, while the redhead released a sheepish laugh of her own, scratching the nape of her neck, before joining the other on the bench as they began reminiscing about the past. Meanwhile, sitting alone in the sandbox, ignoring all the other kids who were playing, hands and eyes focused on the sandcastle he was building when he felt a presence beside and glance to his left and saw...(a fox girl?) sitting at his side.

"Wow, what a cool sand castle you got going there Racoon-chan!" exclaimed a girl with wide awed blue eyes, the raccoon who she was complimenting felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. He was never complimented before on his castles by others, except by his mother and older sister.

"Can I help?" The girl eagerly asked him, the chibi redhead in the raccoon costume simply gave her a nod of his head, agreeing, causing the fox girl to cheer, digging her hands in the sand and began lending the other a hand.

"Do Raccoon-chan have a name? My name is Naruko, but just call me Naru, okay? So what's your name Racoon-chan?" asked Naruko, while trying to build a tower.

"...Gaara." The child simply answered and said nothing more, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Raccoon-chan you don't seem to talk much."

"Raccoon-chan do you have friends?"

"Don't worry Raccoon-chan Naru will be your friend, okay?" Large pale green eyes stared down at the small hands that were suddenly clutching his own, before looking back up, only to blinded by the bright smile on the kitsune's face. It was bright, way too bright, and for some reason it made him feel warm inside. Eagerly he nodded his head, accepting her offer of friendship, which only earned him a hug from the squealing blue eyed kitsune.

When it was time for them to leave, Gaara gave his mother a long stare who stood there saying nothing, as if they were having some type of silent conversation to the amazement of Kushina and Naru-chan, when the mother sent a smile over in the direction of Kushina and said...

"Sorry, Kushina-chan but can I have Naru-chan?"

"Why?"

"It seems my Gaara-chan would like to have her and take her home with us. Don't worry you'll still be able to visit." Giggled the woman, but Kushina was far from giggling, clutching her kitsune chibi tighter to her chest, she fiercely stated.

"Heck no!" And with that said, she stomped off with her little kitsune clutch tightly in her arms. Leaving a pouting chibi redhead, sad that he couldn't take his new friend home with him.

"Don't worry Gaara-chan, maybe next time, we'll get her to agree, ne?" His mother bent down to place a gentle hand on his head, as he nodded his head when he saw his new friend look over her mother's shoulder, aiming a wide smile and wave at him, which he returned.

"Maa, I can't wait to tell Rasa-kun that Gaara-chan made his first friend." The woman said after smiling down at her son, glad to see he was finally able to make his very first friend.

* * *

 **Sakura: Defenders of Light to the Rescue!**  
  
It was a particular Sunday evening, on the playground, a little girl with pink hair had her red bandana that was given to her by her best-friend stolen away from her by a three older boys. "Give it back! It's mine!" She shouted, tears gathering in her eyes as the boys bluntly laughed in her face.

"What you gonna do about it crybaby?" Before Sakura could reply, a loud voice beat her to the punchline, as the four children's eyes were drawn to the sudden appearance of the two new arrivals.

"Emissary of light, Cure Black!" exclaimed a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Emissary of light, Cure White!" joining her was another but with short dark hair and pearly white eyes.

The two suddenly struck a pose, before exclaiming together. "We are Pretty Cure!"

The one with the dark hair pointed at the bullies. "Servant of the Dark Power...!"

"Return to the Darkness from where you came!" finished the blonde. The others were left speechless at their display and appearance. While the two girls meanwhile cheered as their habit of practicing in advance before arriving here today had seemed to pay off.

"H-Huh?" The boys and the one girl were left dumbfounded.

"Hina-chan we did awesome! High five!" The blonde held her hand out as the shy girl gave her a high five.

That's when one of the boys recognized the blonde blue eyed chibi to have been the girl who beat them up last time.

"Oi boss, I think we oughta leave. It's that demon girl from last time." whispered one of the bullies, but the dark haired girl's ears perked as they heard what he called her best-friend. Fierce pearly white eyes turned in the boy's direction, causing them to jump back at her withering gaze.

"T-Take that b-back! Naru-chan i-is not a d-demon!" Demanded the angry dark-haired little girl.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" challenged the ring-leader.

"Boss I really don't think-"

"Guess Naru will have to punish you!" The intimidating blonde began cracking her knuckles as her opponent scurried back away from the scary expression she was wearing. Once again Naru beat the boys up, sending them running off with two black eyes this time, but not before getting back the red bandana they had taken away and presenting it to the pinkette.

"Here ya go! So don't cry, okay?" Naru offered a small comforting smile, emerald eyes stared down at the red banana before looking back at the blonde. The dark haired girl was hiding shyly behind the blonde. Wiping away tears, Sakura reached for the red bandana, taking it out of the blonde's hands.

"Thank-you for coming to my rescue. This is really precious to me as it was given to me by my best friend." confessed the pinkette.

"You seem like a good friend! Wanna be friends with Hina-chan and me? We're playing Pretty Cure! You can help us defeat evil!" Proclaimed the little, Sakura gave it a thought, before nodding her head eagerly.

"I'll play!"

And so for the rest of the day the three were running around the playground defeating evil, which was mean bullies, wherever they went.

 **End of the Second Drabble**


	3. Kakashi, Iruka, and Minato

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Yo, I'm back again! I hope you all enjoy!

 **A/N:** Fem! Iruka appears in this chapter!

 **Beta By:** Haikha

 **Ages:**

Kakashi: 15

Iruka: 15

Obito: 15

* * *

 **Kakashi and Iruka: The Scarecrow Who Fell In Love w/ the Dolphin!**

It was after school, and after escaping from a mad mob of fangirls, Kakashi began heading towards the only home that felt like family to him, when along the way he ran into his best friend Obito, who tagged along once he heard where the other was heading towards. Even though Kakashi's expression was one of annoyance, halfway listening to the chatter box that was walking at his side, in actuality, he really wasn't that bothered. Upon reaching the white fence of the two-story home, Kakashi suddenly stilled, eyes glued to the white door, unable to shake the sudden sense of premonition as he stared at the home.

"Oi, Kakashi, hurry up!" Obito ran up the door, ringing the doorbell when they both heard the thundering sound of small feet, before the door was suddenly open after some time.

"Kashi-nii! Tobi-nii! Hii!" Standing there on her little stool that she had used to open the door, beaming a smile up at the two, stood none other than Naruko. Waving her small hand at the two before Obito picked her up and started swinging her around in circles.

"Naru-chan! I've missed you!"

"Naru miss you too!" Taking his eyes off the two, Kakashi was met with a pair of onyx glaring eyes, which instead of being pointed at him were mostly pointed at the older Uchiha who had the chibi blonde still in his hands. That's when Kakashi heard someone from inside the kitchen and another person made her presence known.

"Naru-chan what have I told about opening the door before I have the chance to check to see who is at the door?" Kakashi for some reason felt as if all the air in his body was stolen away from him when he saw a girl who seemed around the same age him and Obito stepping out of the kitchen. Her brown hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, still dressed in her school uniform but with an apron tied around front.

"Sorry, Ruka-nee!" In Obito arms, the small blonde apologized.

"Oh, Iruka you're here today?" Judging by Obito's tone of voice he seemed to have known the girl, while Kakashi on the hand did not. But never in his life had he felt more jealous of his best-friend than he did in those few next seconds. When that pretty angel in an apron beamed a sweet smile up at the spiky haired Uchiha. "Ah, Obito-kun, hello!" She greeted the teen, before turning her attention to the children in the room.

"Alright let's wash our hands and get ready for lunch!" She instructed the kids who followed her instructions, before disappearing back in the kitchen. Leaving Obito and himself in the entrance way, a hand quickly clamped itself down on his best-friend's shoulder, spinning him around and demanded in a cold frosty tone.

"Who is she and what is your relationship with her?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there Kakashi! You're looking a little s-scary." Obito held his hands out in front of him, but yet that did nothing to calm the silver head teen down.

"If you must know, that's Iruka! She lives not that far down the street and whenever Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee are not home she come to babysit Naru and sometimes Sasuke when Mikoto drops him off. She's a real sweet girl. Oh, she's also in the Home Economic club at our school, and always gives me free sweets whenever I ask and- Why are glaring you at me like I just stole your girlfriend or something?!" Obito, frightened by that dark expression in the other's eyes, slowly backed away from his best friend, when a light bulb appeared hovering over his head and he snapped his fingers.

"You're smitten with Ruka-chan!" As soon as those words left his mouth, he saw the cool and popular Hatake Kakashi, who everyday had to run from a mob of screaming fangirls, blush like a schoolgirl before looking shyly away.

 _'Oh, this is golden!'_ A Cheshire smile crept itself on Obito face, walking over to his best bud, swinging an arm around the other shoulder.

"Don't worry Kakashi, as a man who is also fighting for the woman he loves-"

"You're talking about Rin again aren't you?"

"Shut-up and let me finish!" Blushed the dark haired spiky head teen at the mention of his crush. "I, The Great Love-Matcher and Super Hot Genius, Obito, shall help my friend in need."

"I don't need your help." muttered Kakashi.

"We'll see about that." winked a grinning Obito.

* * *

 **Minato: A Father's Despair**

"Naru-chan who's your favorite person in the world?"

"Mama!"

"E-Eh?" Blue eyes glanced up at the smirking redhead that he loved with his entire being and he tried not to feel jealous but yet was failing badly, which made his precious wife smirk even more proudly. Ignoring his defeat at being his precious little angel's number one person, he asked a similar question.

"Then who is your second favorite person?" His smile could rival the sun, ready to hear _'Papa'_ escape from his darling little sunshine's mouth, when...

"Tachi-kun!"

"W-What?! N-Naru-chan..." The father's expression was brokenhearted, looking as if he was on the verge of crying.

"Naru-chan love Tachi. Tachi is Naru Ouji-sama! Naru wish to marry Tachi!" proclaimed the cheerful little girl, oblivious to her father's pain as she dealt the crushing blow.

"KUSHINA!" The bawling father rushed over to his wife, hugging her around the waist as if he was a child and crying his heart out.

"Kushina that Uchiha brat is trying to steal our baby! We can't let him take her away from me- I mean us!

"Maa, Mina-chan it will be okay. It's just a little crush-"

"When Tachi and I are married, Tachi will have to be my number one person Mama." stated a serious little blonde, hands on her hips, trying to appear mature like she had seen her mother and Ruka act sometimes. Unaware of the crushing blow that she had just dealt her mother of being stripped away of being her precious kitsune number one person.

Across town, in the Uchiha household, Mikoto was just finishing cleaning the dishes, when the phone rang and she went to answer. "Hello, Uchiha residence-"

"Mikoto your son is not taking my baby away from me ya hear, dattebane!" Mikoto felt as if she was going deaf by the loud declaration that just came from her best friend that was on the other end of the line before it instantly went dead.

"Kushina-chan, you never change." smiled the dark-haired woman as she stared down at the phone that was in her hand.

 **End of the Third Drabble**


	4. Rin, Sasuke, and Sakura

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Yo, I'm back! Hope you all enjoy!

 **A/N:** Beta by: Haikha

* * *

 **Kakashi: Love Hurts**

Kakashi had to ask himself for the 15th time today how Obito, that idiot of a best friend of his, somehow talked him into skipping soccer practice and stake out the Home EC. clubroom. Where inside, in the far left of the room, was the brown haired angel who had stolen his heart and breath away with only one glance, standing in front of a stove, wearing a cute frilly icy blue apron. Had he seriously just admitted that?

"Why yes, yes you did. Boy, you have it bad. Probably even worse than me and that's saying something." Kakashi tried to ignore the voice of pity that was aimed his way and kept his attention solely on the brunette, who was now taking out a waffling batch of chocolate chips cookies whose smell filled the room and the hallway from where they stood.

"I bet she'll probably pack them up and give some to Naru-chan later. Oh, I want cookies now!" Before Kakashi could stop Obito, the other had already barged into the room. "Iruka! Cookies!" The girls inside seemed used to the dark haired teen barging into the room, asking for sweets from the brown haired girl, who merely looked up and smiled. Kakashi swore he saw a halo above her head every time she smiled. Though a possessive part of him wanted that smile to be only aimed straight at him and not at...

"Wow, Iruka these are great!"

"Thanks, Obito-kun! Beside, you're my personal taste-tester! So try a slice of this strawberry chiffon cake- Oh, hello Hatake- _san_."

Kakashi felt as if a cold bucket of ice water had just been thrown on him. Call him crazy, but there was a slight difference in her voice with the way she addressed him. When she called out to Obito there was certain warmth and familiarity to it, but with him...it was cold and distant as if she did not like him. This was not good. Not at all. Oblivious to his own friend, mental despair, Obito continued stuffing his mouth with the delicious sweets that were offered to him.

"So delicious~!"

* * *

"So...mind telling me what he's been moping about since you two got here?" asked a girl with straight brown hair cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face and brown eyes.

"Oh, him? He's just bummed because his crush might not like him back," answered Obito, as the girl situated across from him had a sleeping Naru lying her head in her lap, eyes widening in surprise once she heard what the dark-haired teen had to say.

"Crush?!" Rin exclaimed in a low hush. Obito confirm this by merely nodding his head.

"Yep. It seems even our very own smart, cool, genius, self-proclaimed prodigy, and in the words of Gai- hip and youthful, Kakashi, can catch a case of love at first sight. Gotta say, didn't see that one coming." Obito popped another salty potato chip in his mouth, lounging on the couch, flipping through the television to find something to watch. The three best-friends were babysitting little Naru-chan when Rin noticed a dark cloud seemed to be hovering over Kakashi since he first walked through the front door.

Right now the other one was sitting down in a corner with a dark depressing aura emitting from him. Running a hand over Naru-chan's head, Rin couldn't believe the state her friend was in, nor the reason why. It just didn't fit Kakashi's personality and she'd known him since they were in kindergarten, had known Obito since they were practically in diapers. "So what's the name of this beauty of a goddess who has stolen our dear Kakashi's heart?" she asked, very curious of who the mysterious woman could be.

"A sweet and kind dolphin, who makes the best sweets, and babysits Naru-chan, or as the other likes to call her 'Ruka-nee'. Think you know who this person is?" There was teasing undertone with the way the teen had asked her this peculiar question. Racking her mind through all the hints he gave her, Rin only knew of one person who fit that description.

"Iruka?! He's in love with Iruka? Wow, now that is a shocker!" Rin believed many would agree with her, seeing how the most popular, and let's not forget handsome, boy in their school was in love with a girl who was not even on any of the fangirls radar. Swooping in undetected and stealing the heartthrob's attention and heart in a matter of seconds, now that was impressive, yet unbelievable at the same time.

"Hmm... We might have a problem on our hands." There was a contemplative expression on the brunette's face that caught both boys attention.

"And what is that?" asked Obito.

"Well, there's two. First, dealing with the rumors circling around Kakashi. Giving him a false reputation of only dating beautiful and smart girls. There are also those which refer to him as a playboy, who dates girls only to dump them a few days later. There's also the one calling him a cold hearted bastard-"

"Okay now that last one, I might agree with." Obito began taking this back when frosty glaring eyes were aimed his way.

"Then there's the last one, and this one dealing with Iruka," said Rin. Kakashi became mentally curious and eager of what his close friend had to report about his brown haired angel.

"Hmm, I've only heard it from a few whispers in the hall, but...I think Kakashi's new crush may already be taken. I think she's supposed to be dating some guy named...umm...Oh, Mizuki?"

Kakashi felt as if cold, icy, harsh rain was pouring down on him and nothing would be able to set things right. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

 **Sasuke and Sakura: First Meeting and Broken Dreams**

Early that day, Sakura's mom had dropped her off at the Namikaze residence to play with Naruko. Completely fine with leaving the care of her child in the hands of the brunette teen who was in charge of babysitting Naruko, and was now in charge of watching over one more. The two girls were excited to see each other again. Naruko ran off to her room, before returning back, dumping a few toys on the living room floor for the two to play with. Iruka soon joined the two as the two girls decided to give her a new hairstyle, and even a makeover, using fake plastic makeup toys. After fashioning Iruka's hair in lopsided, messy pigtails, the doorbell rang and Iruka got up to answer the door. Upon opening the door, she was met with Sasuke's mother, who she had met on few occasions. After hearing of how the lady had errands to run and needed someone to watch over Sasuke, Iruka agreed to watch over him as well while the other did her errands.

"Thank-you so much Ruka-chan! Okay, Sasuke be on your best behavior and I'll come to pick you up after I'm finished, okay!" She ruffled the chibi's head before leaving, and Iruka walked with Sasuke to the living room, when she noticed the clock.

"I guess I should go ahead and get started on lunch. Alright, you three play while I make lunch!"

"Ramen!"

"No, Naru. No ramen."

"Booo!" Naru pouted cutely, earning a giggle from the brunette, who with a promise of sweets cheered the blonde chibi right back up, before making her way to the kitchen. Sakura was sitting on the couch playing with a pretty doll when Naru rushed over to the dark haired boy.

"SASU!" exclaimed Naruto as she went to hug the frowning boy, despite his pink flushed cheeks and happiness beaming in his dark onyx eyes, before glaring at the pink haired girl who was sitting innocently on the couch, going through her red backpack and taking out a tomato sandwich.

"Naru who is she?" The young Uchiha rudely asked as the girl flushed the same shade of color as her hair when he asked about her.

"Oh, that's Saku-chan! She's a friend of Naru!" exclaimed Naruko. "Oh since Sasu here. Need more toys!" And like a speeding bullet the little chibi dashed out from the living room and down the hall to her bedroom leaving the two children alone. One shyly blushing while other openly glaring at the one on the couch.

You see little Sakura had spotted the young Uchiha once before when her mom took her to the local playground in the area. Like most of the girls who upon the first glimpse of the young and cute Uchiha boy, instantly saw him as the prince in their young fairytale dreams. Sakura began feeling nervous as the pretty boy made his way over to her, eyes timidly staring at the sandwich in her hands, only to blink her pretty emerald eyes when it was harshly snatched from out of her hands. Staring at the boy who stood in front of her, taking a large bite out of the tomato sandwich her mother had kindly fixed for her the night before, shrinking back when his glare became harsher (for a five-year-old he had some skill).

"You're annoying. You have a large forehead. Naru is mine." His sharp teeth ripped another bite out of the sandwich as if he was ripping into flesh. Sakura felt tears prick her eyes at the insult. Her fairytale impression of the prince in her fairytale was ripped to shreds. First, he stole her precious sandwich. Second, he insulted her, but what made her mad was his last statement. Vigorously wiping away her tears, fists balled tight, she aimed her own glare back at the boy. "N-Naru is not yours... b-but mine!" She proclaimed determinedly, refusing to back down.

The scene both Iruka and Naruko stumbled upon when they re-entered the living room was of the two five years olds rolling on the floor kicking and pulling each other's hair with an utter vengeance. Naruko's toys fell from out of her arms while Iruka almost dropped the spatula in her hand before they both rushed over to them.

"SAKU!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, boys are not to punch and kicks girls." Sasuke was not a happy camper, seeing how while he was placed in the time-out corner with Iruka scolding him on his behavior. Pinky (Who he has now dubbed) on the other hand had all of his Naru's attention who constantly fretted over the girl, asking if she was okay and petting her on the head in hopes to cheer her up. Sasuke was livid. That should be him! When Sakura made eye contact with him again, both in that moment knew that in this lifetime they were each other mortal enemy.

 **End of the Third Drabble**


	5. Special: Magical Girl Naru!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Yo, I'm back everyone! Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter, Hinata mother was supposed to have silver eyes not white. My Bad! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

 **A/N:** Okay, so around every fifth chapter there will be a special chapter. Meaning it can involve AU's or change over to my world of Fem!Ninja!Naruto (Who is married to Sasuke with five kids, two which are twins. Three girls and two boys. The Uchiha clan need more strong, intelligent, and powerful females.) So I'm taking request! So send me in some ideas for the specials and I'll see what I can do. Also, you send in ideas for example: How would the whole Pain situation when Hinata confessed and sacrificed herself for Naruto play out if he was she instead? Stuff like that ya know. (I kinda already did a one-shot for this one.)

You can also send in ideas for Chibi Naruko and Friends, as I need some ideas people. This goes for my Meet Mrs. Uchiha Drabble as well as that hopefully will be updated soon. Also another thing, I've been having a lot of ideas centering around Fem!Menma and Sasuke (Road to a Ninja Version). I'm starting to really like this pair.

 **Beta By:** Haikha

* * *

 **Special: Magical Girl Naru-chan and Friends! Part 1**

It was a bright and sunny day and chibi Naruko was running down the streets eating a cup of instant ramen. When she saw a brown bunny running her way. The bunny was holding a sparkling white jewelry box, running from a vivacious large silver wolf. "Someone! Help me!" The little bunny cried for help, as the wolf was at its tail.

Finishing her last bit of noodles Naruko threw her empty cup of ramen in the trash and ran over to pick up the bunny before the wolf could pounce on it. Once the bunny was secured in her arms she took off running as fast as she could down the street. Forgetting about the disciplinary punishment she would have to face if she arrived late for school. Making her way down an alley, she made a sharp turn left, taking a shortcut that led her to the local park. Once there she took a sit on the bench to regain her breath.

"Are you okay Usagi-chan?" Naruko asked once her breathing was under control. The bunny in question hopped off her lap and sat next to her.

"Thank-you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I would've been done for by now." The adorable brown furred bunny politely thanked her savior.

"No problem! I can't stand seeing others in trouble. I'll do whatever I can to protect my friends and others who need my help." Brown eyes stared up in awe at the brave speech that was delivered by the short blonde. "So tell me Usagi-chan, why were you being chase by that wolf?" asked Naruko.

"My name is Iruka and that wolf you're referring to was once an old friend of mine but...Ever since the Dark Queen has taken over the Great Ramen Kingdom. A kingdom of dreams, laughter, and hope. She has brought despair to the lands and has taken Lord Ramen-sama and other royal families hostage, along with my friends who she has brainwash in order for them to do her bidding." The bunny held a solemn expression that pained Naruko's heart.

"Don't worry Iruka-chan! I promise to do whatever I can to help you!" exclaimed Naruko.

"But we just met?! I don't even know your name?"

"The name is Naruko and as a fellow defender of justice and a lover of ramen, I shall help save Lord Ramen-sama!" declared the golden haired, blue-eyed chibi to the teary eyed bunny who began wiping away her tears.

"Thank-you Naru-chan for lending me your help. Using his last bit of strength, Lord Ramen-sama sent me here in hopes that I could find the prophecy's guardians of lights and hope. The great defenders of justice-!" Iruka's explanation was cut short when the large silver wolf from earlier arrived.

"Oh no! He's back!" Cried Iruka! Picking the bunny up, Naruko began running while the wolf chased after the two. When she suddenly tripped on a banana peel that was somehow, despite not being there before, lying on the ground. Her face pummeled to the ground, but as she tried to get back on her feet, the wolf was about to pounce on the two lying defenselessly on the ground, when a burst of light knock him a few feet back. Both brown and blue eyes were glued to the small pack of instant ramen which was hovering in the air, emitting a luminous shine of rainbow light.

"Naruko..." said an old and wise sage voice.

"It couldn't be...L-Lord Ramen-sama?!" exclaimed Iruka.

"Yes, it is me Iruka. Naruko, I have been watching over you for some time. You are a bright and lively young girl, who holds a strong love for ramen. Never before has someone loved us as much as you do. Thats is why I need your help protecting my kingdom along with my people. I trust you, Naruko, with the fate of the Great Ramen Kingdom..." Blue-eyes began to tear up, sensing the other was about to disappear, but not before hearing his last words.

" ...I, The Great Ramen-sama, believe in you!" Those words seemed to spark something deep inside the girl, releasing a loud cry. The jewelry box Iruka was carrying all this time began to open up on its own and a small orange heart jewel that was inside began emitting a bright orange light, before flying out of the box and into the palms of Naruko hands, changing her into a completely different form than before.

"Is this...what I think it is...?." In her hands was a short white stick with designs etched on it and a single, tiny orange star-shaped stone. A gold band traced the bottom, while a large orange sphere rested on top of it. Connected to it was a white section with an orange sun attached to a gold border. On top was a gold tube with a sun design attached to an orange gem shaped like the tip of a lipstick.

"That is the Lovely Lady Lipstick, which grants those with pure and innocent heart unspeakable power, but only those who are prophesied to be the great warriors of hope and light can awaken it full power. Quick! Naruko, apply it to your lips and you'll know what to say!" instructed Iruka when saw the wolf was back on the prowl and was charging forth in the blonde's direction.

"Got'cha!" Applying the lipstick to her lips. Her lips began glowing a bright luminous orange color. "Pretty Guardian of hope, awaken!" Once these words were uttered, Naruko found herself transported to a sparkly space of orange, red, and yellow as if she was transported to the sun itself. Going through a series of poses as her body began changing to that of teenager. Flames consuming her body, changing her clothes and appearance while she went through a flashy and sparkly transformation.

"Pretty Guardian of the burning sun, Guardian Sunshine Twinkle!" The transformed teenager struck a flashy pose in her new flashy getup, before blocking an attack from the wolf. It tried pouncing on her once again but she aimed a powerful kick that sent the beast flying high into the air. Though that did not stop it, when brown eyes saw a glowing ball of electricity forming in its mouth.

"Naruko! Run!" exclaimed Iruka but Naruko could not outrun the attack. Electricity coursing through her body as she let out a scream.

"Give up. The Great Ramen Kingdom is finished. Hope, laughter, and dreams will cease to exist in this world and throughout the entire universe once the Dark Queen takes charge." Taunted the wolf, thinking that he won this battle.

"Never! Lord Ramen-sama gave me a mission and I will fulfill it, because that is my word, and I never go back on it! Hope, laughter, and dreams will never cease to exist!" A bright glow of orange began emitting from Naruko's fist, who began charging forth, before leaping high into the air in the wolf's direction.

"Happy...Sunshine...BURST!" A blaze of flames erupted from her fist and once it made contact with the wolf it consumed him in a tornado of flames. Naruko landed back on the ground when her opponent fell down on the ground, defeated.

"Naruko you did it!" Cheered Iruka as she hopped over to the blonde. But her attention was stolen away when the wolf got back on its feets and a black fierce aura began emitted from its body.

"Hmph. So one those lame legendary warriors of light and hope has awaken. Do not think just because you won this battle you can defeat me. I have the entire Ramen kingdom under my control, and soon the entire world. This is only just the beginning." chuckled the mysterious voice before the wolf vanished in sea of dark flames.

"Naruko, we must find the others legendary warriors! Only with all of you together do have a chance of saving the Ramen Kingdom along with the rest of the world." Iruka informed her.

"Don't worry Iruka. We'll find the rest of the Pretty Guardians and save both this world and the Ramen Kingdom. You have my word." The girl delivered with a wide grin and a thumbs up, ready to start her new adventure as a magical girl.

 **End of Special P-1**

 **A/N:** The Lovely Lady Lipstick is based off Cure Ace from (Doki Doki! Pretty Cure) Love Kiss Rouge device.


End file.
